The mass of the axoneme docking complex (ACD) is being measured to determine its stoichiometry. Initial tries were heavily contaminated with dynein heads. Highly purified ACI)s were too sparse to be credible. Finally, a good -preparation was obtained with a reasonable concentration of ACI)s and a not bad background. Mass measurements are underway.